


Pagtingin

by missingpages



Series: Playlist: Ben&Ben [2]
Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Highschool AU, M/M, maraming masasamang words char, side kaisoo kase talande
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Matagal na, oo  matagal nang tinatago ni Sehun ang nararamdaman nya para sa bestfriend nyang si Chanyeol.Pano kung isang araw ay madulas sya at mapaamin sa open forum ng klase nila bago mag end ang school year?
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Playlist: Ben&Ben [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Pagtingin

**Author's Note:**

> Wag mo akong sisihin  
> Mahirap ang tumaya  
> Dagat ang sisisirin  
> Kahit walang mapala

"Pre, san ka nga pala magcocollege?" tanong ni Chanyeol kay Sehun habang may tinatype sa laptop nya. 

Isang linggo nalang at matatapos na ang school year, stepping to the next stones of their lives at maghihiwahiwalay na sila. Pero si Chanyeol, ayaw malayo kay Sehun dahil ayaw nyang makipaghalubilo sa ibang mga tao. Ambivert.

"Diko alam pre," kahit medyo inis si Sehun pag tinatawag nya ng ganito ang bestfriend slash mahal ng buhay nya. 

Oo mga pare, di parin nya maamin yung nararamdaman nya dahil takot as hell na masira ang friendship na mula nung paglabas palang nila sa sinapupunan ng kanilang mga ina na mag bestfriend din, hanggang ngayon going strong.

Nagsimula itong nararamdaman nya nung mag ala knight in shining armour si Chanyeol dahil kinuyog sila nung mga nakalaban nila sa League of Legends tournament na bitter dahil sila Sehun ang panalo. 

Talagang sinalo lahat ni Chanyeol ang mga suntok madepensahan lang sya, sino bang di maiinlove diba?

"Diliman ata ako eh, or PUP. Pero gusto ni mama USTe, sabi naman ni papa Ateneo nalang daw." oo, ganun dahil napaka yaman ng pamilya nila Sehun.

"Ikaw ba? San ka?" tanong nya kay Chanyeol na nag iiscroll sa kanyang cellphone. 

"Kung san ka dun ako" sagot nito habang nakatuon ang atensyon sa ginagawa nya. 

Boom pare shet that was smooth as fuck, kilig naman si Sehun at napatingin sa kanya. Ramdam nya rin ang pamumula ng mga pisngi nya. Baka ikamatay nya to, char. 

Balik ulit sa laptop, "Tara Diliman nalang? Magpapasa nako ng entrance form eh, print ko nalang yung sayo para sabay natin ipasa"

"Sige kelan ba?" 

"Baka bukas, paalam nalang tayo kila Mr. Kim" 

"Oo nga pala, malapit na mag time oh. Ubusin mo na yang kinakain mo, bawal malate kay Mr. Kim ngayon kasi may activity daw" 

Tinapat nito ang cellphone nya sa mukha ni Sehun para ipakitang ten minutes till their next subject. Inirapan naman nya si Chanyeol.

"Activity amporkchop! Ilang araw nalang mag mamarcha na tayo eh!"

Hinila naman sya ni Chanyeol patayo, "Tara na! Alam mo naman kung gano kasungit si Mr. Junmyeon!"

Tumayo nalang din sya sa pamimilit.

****

Habang naglalakad sa hallway, pilit inubos ni Sehun ang burger na halos kalahati ng oras ng recess nila bago maluto. Medyo mainit pa pero kaya naman, till the last bite, nabilaukan sya. 

Buti may tubig na dala si Chanyeol palagi, "Huy! Ano ba kasi yan pinilit mo pang kainin pwede namang mamayang uwian nalang, eto tubig." ginabayan nya sa pag inom si Sehun.

AS A FRIEND, ang caring ha. 

"Salamat," bigkas nya sabay humingal.

Pagpasok nila ng room, kasunod na nila ang next teacher. 

Syempre sabay tayo lahat at tila choir na nagsabing "Good afternoon Mr. Kim"

Na sinundan ng pagtaas nito ng kamay at, "Take your seat"

Di na gaanong pinakinggan ni Sehun ang mga pinagsasabi dahil puro lang naman ito farewell lines, tinuon nya nalang ang atensyon sa pagtitig kay Chanyeol mula sa kabilang row na taimtim na nakikinig sa pinagsasabi ng nasa harap.

Hay, ang gwapo talaga ng mahal ko. 

Kung gaano nya gustong isigaw.

Nagkamalay nalang ulit sya ng tapikin sya ni Kyungsoo, "Hoy! Arrange daw yung upuan ng pabilog,"

Nagulat naman sya, "Ay bakit? Ano daw meron?"

"Gaga may open forum, bilisan mo tayo na!" hinila sya nito.

Pagtapos nila mag arrange at maupo, isa isang nagsalita ang mga estudyante. Alam naman ata natin kung anong meron dun dahil bukod sa nagkakalabasan ng galit eh puro kaplastikan ang pinagsasabi nila sa isat isa, may halong paiyak iyak pa dahil ang mga nagkagalit ay nagkabati. 

Medyo irita naman si Sehun kaya medyo pumahiga sa upuan nya. May narinig din syang umaamin ng feelings gaya ni Jongin kung gaano nya na katagal na crush si Kyungsoo na puputok na sa pagkapula ang pisngi.

Sana all lahat kayang umamin, salute Kim Jongin. 

Kelan kaya Sehun?

Bumalik ulit ang ulirat nya nung sya na yung sunod na tinawag,"Mr. Oh, meron kabang gustong sabihin? Or ibunyag?"

The fuck does he mean by that ibunyag?

Medyo nabarahan naman ang lalamunan ni Sehun kaya tumikhim ito, "Theres nothing much that I wanna say, wala naman akong nakaaway or nakagalit dito. Ang gusto ko lang sabihin eh, mahal ko kayong lahat at salamat sa 4 years na pagiging solid nating section. Despite all of the negativities na sinasabi nila against us, proud ako na nandito ako at kaklase ko kayo"

Puro "awwwww" "ay shet ang sweet" at "keleg akoh" ang narinig nya.

Natawa naman ang propesor.

"May gusto kabang aminin? Like crush or something? Imposible naman na sa 4 years nyong magkakasama eh wala kang naging crush o nagustuhan manlang? Diba guys?" anyaya ni Mr. Kim.

Pakinengshet na malagket.

Tanging, "Wala sir eh, ampapanget nila. Joke" ang nasabi nya.

Pero hindi kumbinsido at nagsabing "weh" ang buong klase.

Napatingin naman sya kay Chanyeol na patawa tawa lang sa kanya. 

Sabi nga sa isang kanta, its now or never.

Sabi din ng Ben&Ben, pag nilahad ang damdamin sanay di magbago ang pagtingin.

Totoo na dagat ang sisisirin kahit walang mapala, kesa naman itago nya to. Atleast sinabi nya at hindi magiging mabigat sa huli. 

Wala na syang pake kung ano pang sabihin ni Chanyeol o kahit ipagtabuyan sya nito. 

Wala nakong pake basta bahala na, sabi ng JaDine. 

"Sehun sabihin mo na! Di ka pwedeng umupo hanggat wala kang sinasabi!" sigaw ni Jongin mula sa corner ng classroom nila na sinangayunan ng lahat. 

Patagong namakyu naman sya. 

"Oo na! Sasabihin ko na! May nagustuhan ako dito at ngayon,"

Lumunok muna sya ng laway,

"Mahal ko na sya"

Puro tili at yieee at sana all mehel ang bumalot sa buong room.

"Sino ba yung mahal mo na yun?" tanong ni Mr. Kim habang nakangisi.

Tangina naman kasi di naman nag inform na may aminan pala pag open forum.

"Si... si...."

"Sino?" singit ni Kyungsoo sa tabi nya. 

"Si.... Chanyeol"

****

The whole room gasped in chorus.

Ano daw?! Omg?! 

Napatingin naman sya sa bestfriend na soon to be stranger nalang dahil alam nya ang kahihinatnan ng sinabi nya na tila nalaglag ang panga sa narinig.

Kahit ang propesor ay gulat din, "Oh..."

Napaupo nalang sya dahil namumula na ang mga pisngi nya sa hiya at yumuko sa desk ng upuan.

Thousands of words inside his head, tanga mo Sehun, tangina shet fuck fuck bat mo sinabi? Pano na yung friendship? 

Dibale nalang, atleast alam nya. 

****

Natapos ang forum at uwian na nila, agad tumayo si Sehun mula sa upuan at tumakbo palabas dahil di nya kayang makita si Chanyeol.

Bat ba sya nahihiya?

Lakad ng lakad hanggang sa makarating sa garden, naupo nalang ito sa bench katabi ng taniman ng mga gulay.

Binagsak nya ang bag sa tabi at sumalampak, napahawak nalang sya sa ulo nya. 

"Shit naman, ano nalang magiging tingin nya sakin? Tangina. Antanga!"

Humikbi ito habang nakayuko, sobrang fragile nya kasi when it comes to his feelings.

"Sehun," tawag ng pamilyar na boses, boses ng bestfriend nya.

Rinig nyang lumapit ito dahil humuni ang mga damong naaapakan nya at tumabi ito sa kanya. 

"Bro," 

"Please stop calling me Bro, ayaw ko muna ng kausap ngayon. Leave me alone" taboy nya.

Pero di natinag ang lalaki at lalo pa itong tumabi, tanging ang bag nalang nila ang pagitan.

"Sehun tumingin ka nga sakin,"

"Ayoko,"

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang dalawang balikat nito at hinarap sa kanya, nakatakip parin ang mga mata nito. 

Shet, ang cute. 

"Huy," sabay hawi ng mga kamay na balakid sa mga mata nya at tumingin kay Chanyeol.

"Di ako galit okay? Hinding hindi ako magagalit sayo kahit kelan"

Napayuko naman si Sehun,

"Sorry, diko dapat sasabihin kasi alam kong masisira yung pagkakaibigan natin at ayaw ko mangyare yun. Pero diko na talaga kaya eh, masyadong lumalaki at lumalala yung nararamdaman ko para sayo" at pumatak ang mga luha sa black slacks nya. 

Pinunasan naman ito ni Chanyeol ng towel na dala nya. Minsan may pagkaboyscout din to eh, laging handa. 

"Wag ka mag sorry. Hinihintay ko lang talagang sabihin mo yun, pinauna lang kita"

Napatingin naman bigla si Sehun sa kanya at tila nalito sa sinabi. 

"Oo. Oo gusto din kita. Di ko alam kung kelan pero Sehun, sa tagal nating magkaibigan mula pa ata nung nakadiaper pa tayo, iba na eh. Through the years nag iba, minahal na kita"

Mga ses sismars mga bhie ateng mga kumare KAPAMILYA, KAPUSO AT KAPATID. MAY NANALO NA. 

Sana all. 

Sehun swear that he could die in this moment.

Di ito nakasagot at hinayaan nyang ituloy ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi.

"Siguro ganun talaga, di man nag work sa iba pero satin... shet pano ko ba sasabihin? Mahal na mahal din kasi kita. Kaya lagi akong nasa tabi mo, ayaw kitang makitang nasasaktan. Ultimo mabilaukan nga eh. Baliw na ata ako"

Gusto nya matunaw, tangina totoo ba to?!

"Baka naman sinasabi mo lang yang mga yan kasi ayaw mo kong masaktan dahil irereject mo ko? Okay lang." Sehun finally spoke after forever.

Malay kasi nya kung totoo diba? Baka pambawi lang ni Chanyeol yung mga mabubulaklak na salita para di sya masaktan.

Hinawakan nito ang dalawa nya kamay at tinitigan ang magagandang mga mata nya. 

Sabay pumikit at hinalikan ni Chanyeol si Sehun, nanlaki naman ang mga mata nito.

Humiwalay ito sa kanya, "Gagawin ko ba yan kung di totoo yung mga pinagsasabi ko?" Chanyeol smiled, Sehun blushed and hid his reddening face.

Sasabog na ata dibdib nya sa kilig, tila nag siawitan ang mga anghel mula sa langit.

Mga 10 minutes na katahimikan ang bumalot sa dalawa, wala namang atang nakakita nun? 

"Huy? Di mo ba talaga ako kakausapin? Babe? Mahal?"

Isa pa. Isa nalang, hihimlay na si Sehun.

Di na nya matago ang kilig at niyakap ang mahal na mahal nyang lalaki sa buong mundo. 

Sana di na matapos to. 

"Sabihin mo nga mahal moko? Dali na Sehun!" he whined. 

Ang cute naman netong mokong nato.

Masyado pa syang kinikikig kaya di muna sya nagsalita at nakayakap padin sa bewang ni Chanyeol.

"Bahala ka nga jan," akmang tatayo na sana sya nang biglang humalik si Sehun sa pisngi nya. 

"Mahal kita, mahal na mahal."

Halata sa ngiti nya ang kilig, humalik din ito pabalik sa noo ni Sehun.

"Mas mahal na mahal kita, loko"

**Author's Note:**

> Ben&Ben made me do it ;)
> 
> also, SANA ALL KINACRUSHBACK.


End file.
